The Governor (TV Series)
Phillip Blake, most commonly referred to as The Governor, was the leader of the fortified town of Woodbury during the zombie apocalypse, and an enemy of Rick Grimes and his group. Once a family man with a mediocre job who's wife was killed in a car crash. After the apocalypse came and his daughter turned, the Governor soon became the leader of a small group of survivors in the town of Woodbury, while maintaining a kind and caring facade for the purpose of leadership. Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her death at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious in an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault due to Rick's superior leadership, and an enraged Governor slaughtered his army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shumpert. After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez. After earning the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete. The Governor convinces the rest of the group join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole. Ambushing and capturing two of Rick's group members, Michonne and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter. Battle vs. Carnegie (by TheWetWaffle) Carnegie: 8 The Governor: 8 Carnegie's Town 30 years, 30 years ago a huge nuclear event occured and destroyed a majority of society. Now people roam the world and try to survive. Dead silence, that's all you hear except for the occasional scream but today is different. A few motors are reving and tires are crushing the pebbles underneath them. These vehicles had five of the Governor's militia, Caesar Martinez, Mitch Dolgen, and the man of the hour: the Governor. "Where the hell are we?" A member of the Governor's militia asked. "I don't know, just drive to that small town" the Governor commanded. Once the convoy drove to the town, they were greeted by a man. The man wore rags and looked scruffy. He was armed with an AK-47. "Hello sir, do you need some help?" the man asked. "Yes! We've been looking for help!" The Governor said with a fake smile, hiding the cruel intentions he had. The man knew he had to report to Carnegie so he turned his back. He shouldn't have, as a 9mm round from the Governor's Beretta 92SB pierced his back. Carnegie: 7 "Kill them all!" The Governor commanded. Martinez, Dolgen, and the militia men open fired on the civilians looking on. Carnegie's Office "Sir, there are men with guns killing our people!" Redridge told Carnegie. "So?" Carnegie replied. "So? We need to stop them!" Redridge shouted. "Let the troops take care of them." Carnegie said. Redridge grabs an FN FAL, Beretta 92FS, and Machete and heads out. Carnegie just stayed in his chair, book in hand, and continued reading. Town Square Gunfire echos the town as the two militias trade fire. A militia man of Carnegie manages to hit enemy militia man standing next to the Governor square in the chest with an AK-47. The Governor: 7 The Governor takes an AUG from the vehicle and takes cover near a building. Suddenly a member of Carnegie's militia bursts out the door with a Mossberg 500 in hand and opens fire at the enemies. He manages to hit one in the arm, merely wounding him before getting destroyed by the Browning M2HB. Carnegie: 6 The militia man gets up only to meet a similar fate like his enemy as he destroyed by another militia man's Mossberg. The Governor: 6 Redridge is in the battlefield, FAL in hand and opens fire. He continues firing and manages to hit a militia man twice in the chest and once in the head. The Governor: 5 The Governor opens fire with the AUG with surprisingly well accuracy. He sees a member of the enemy militia and hits him. Carnegie: 5 Redridge knew he had to get rid of the M2HB but didn't know how. But an idea sprang, he commanded for his men to get a Type 69. They agreeded and headed out. Redridge opened fire again but knew he was dry, so he took out his Berretta and waited. The men came back with the Type 69 and he aimed. The warhead destroy the gunner, along with a member of the Governor's militia in a haze. The Governor: 3 But Martinez retalliated by hitting the man standing next to Redridge in the head, almost destroying it. Carnegie: 4 The remaining of Carnegie's men retreated and went to vehicle. Redridge drove back to Town Square and opened the back, revealing the last two Carnegie's men with a Gatling Gun. Martinez and teh Governor took cover but Mitch Dolgen wasn't so lucky as he was destroyed in the gunfire. Even after he died his body still spazed and shivered. The Governor: 2 Martinez saw an AT4 that survived the explosion and quickly grabbed it. He readied the shot and opened fire, destroying the Gatling Gun along with the two handlers. Carnegie: 2 Redridge open fire with his Beretta 92FS and managed to hit Martinez's M14. He prepares for the kill shot but notices he's out of ammo. Martinez replies by hitting him in the face and tackling Redridge to the ground, barely getting him out of his Machete's reach. But Redridge's strength allows him to get Martinez off of him and sticks him in the chest with his Machete. The Governor: 1 Redridge then sees the Governor's Bowie Kife reflect off the sunlight, with the metal leaving an almost blinding light. Then he sees darkness as the Governor plunges it into his forehead. Carnegie: 1 The Governor rushes up into Carnegie's office. He sees him and points his Beretta at him. "So, what took you so long?" Carnegie asked. "What?" The Governor replied. "What took you so long to get here?" Carnegie said. "It took me a long time to build this little empire of mine and your men just come here and tear it to shreds. Good job. But not good enough." Carnegie said as a hole comes out the book he's reading. The shot barely grazed the Governor as the Governor the puts a hole in his head. Carnegie's Browning Hi-Power and book fell off his hands. Carnegie: 0 "Carnegie? Carnegie?" a femine voice rang. Carnegie's blind mistress Claudia came in. She approaches the Governor and grabs him. He doesn't feel like Carnegie. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARNEGIE?" She asked. The Governor pushed her down, and took a seat on his desk. He then sees a book with a cross on it. He grabs it and looks at it. "Well what is this?" WINNER: THE GOVERNOR Expert's Opinion In a curbstomp victory, The Governor won mainly due to his better technology and sheer strength with his Bowie Knife. He packed more modern weaponry with the AUG, M2HB, Beretta 92SB, and UTAS. While it can be argued that the AK-47, Type 69 RPG, and FN FAL were all reliable on Carnegie's side, they weren't enough to get him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joe (by BeastMan14) No battle written. Winner: The Governor Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. William Carver (by Snigel) After making a hasty retreat from the prison, Philip was mad. Rick and his group had beaten him again. After three hours of walking, he saw a large building ahead. Coming closer to it, he read the white-blue sign on the front of the building. "Snigel's Hardware". Philip, wanting to take a quick breather from the walking, entered the building. As he was opening the blue door, a growl came from his left. A walker wearing a tattered parka and dirty trousers was shambling towards him. Philip walked towards the creature that used to be human and shoved his bowie knife into its eye. It quickly dropped to the ground, motionless. The inside of the was empty, safe for some boxes, crates and the usual things warehouses have. After closing the door, he sat on a small wooden box and took out his Steyr. He switched the magazine for a full one. He took out a rag and cleaned the scope, and aimed at the opposite wall. "Clean enough", Philip said to himself. Just as he said it, he heard the door open. A man stepped in. He looked like he was in his 40's, he had dark brown hair and there was blood on his face. Slung on his back was an AK-47 and on his waist was a holster, with a revolver's grip clearly visible. Both men stared at eachother, not expecting (and wanting) to meet anybody in the same building they were in. They were not taking any chances. FIGHT! Philip already reached for his Steyr. Carver, knowing he had no time to take his AK out of his back, ducked behind a large crate, narrowly avoiding Philip's gunfire. Philip did the same like his opponent and ran towards the back of the building and took cover. Carver saw where Philip had went, and fired a few shots at Philip's location. Philip aimed his assault rifle at Carver, but he had already ducked down. Carver suddenly ran out of cover while shooting at Philip's towards Philip. He was trying to get closer to his enemy, but as he was closing in on him, Philip blind-fired at Carver. Carver reacted quickly and leaped behind a cluster of barrels. Philip reloaded his weapon, as his clip had run dry, but he saw his spare magazine lying on the ground near the door, behind Carver. He switched to his Beretta just as he saw Carver coming out of cover. He fired twice, the first shot hit the AK in the barrel, but the second shot only managed to hit the back wall. Carver went back to cover and saw the damage the Beretta's bullet had made. The AK-47's barrel was too damaged to be used. Carver kicked the rifle away and took out his Colt Python. He heard Philip walking towards him and stood up. He fired his firearm and the bullet grazed Philip's shoulder. As Philip recoiled from the sudden pain, he discharged the Beretta four times. As Carver tried to dodge the bullets, he bumped into something. As he turned, he saw a walker in a police uniform, its maw wide open. Carver pushed it to the ground and fired a shot from the Python. The .357 Magnum found its mark, hitting the the walker in the forehead. As he turned behind him to continue the fight, Philip ran towards him at full speed, bowie knife in hand. Carver aimed, but Philip knocked the gun from his hands and sliced his arm. Philip continued his attack, until Carver got a lucky and socked Philip in the face. As Philip stumbled back while holding his left arm on his face, Carver took out a Derringer. His opponent recovered and charged at him. Carver fired the miniature gun at Philip, hitting him in his abdomen. Philip fought through the pain, and before Carver realized it, the knife was deep in his gut. Philip took the bowie knife out and stabbed again and again and again until Carver was lifeless on the floor. After reclaiming his breath, he looked at his fallen opponent. Philip searched the dead man's pockets and after finding nothing of value, he drove the knife between Carver's eyes. Philip then gathered his own weapons and Carver's, and took the magazine from the broken AK. And without saying a word, he left the building. Expert's Opinion The expert's noted that while Carver was more sane, he could not stand up to the Governor's experience and better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Horror Warriors